Am I Wrong?
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Meeting during a holiday from hell they instantly become friends. But what can happen while she has a boyfriend? Nothing right, or am I wrong?


**Am I Wrong?**

**Chapter One - The One Where She Practically Hates Everything On This Planet.**

When I first saw our Villa in Turkey it looked like some sort of fantasy. The Romeo and Juliet style kind of place I had only pictured in my dreams. But as nice as it would be, I couldn't imagine Leonardo DiCaprio showing up outside my door with a bunch of roses asking me to run away with him any time soon.

I had my own balcony connected to my room, which I thought would make things a little better. That was until I found two giant satellite dishes places right in front, spoiling the view. Bummer.

You may be thinking that I sound like a giant spoiled brat right now, not appreciating the things I have. And you would be completely and utterly wrong. I know how lucky I am, having rich parents who will spend an unlimited amount of money to try and achieve happiness. But it wasn't me. I wasn't into the designer labels, limos and chandeliers. I didn't give a shit about diamonds and silk sheets. It wasn't me at all.

I had tried to get out of the holiday if I'm honest. My plan for the summer was completely based around being with Cole. We had been together for 5 years now, and still I got butterflies whenever I was around him. He was my first kiss, my first love, my first time. I thought since we were both 17, we could get away together. The plan was to drive to this small, secluded studio apartment in San Francisco for a month. Just me and him. We would spend the month looking around all of the art galleries, see all of the sights. We had even booked tickets to see several bands playing there, The Drowners and The 1975 there. We had even been able to grab tickets to an exclusive Ed Sheeran and Justin Timberlake show. When I had told my parents about it, they went insane. They had never liked Cole. He didn't fit into their perfect world. He was "Not classy enough. He would never be a good husband, he could never support you, he couldn't make enough money being in a "Band" ". Even when they met him for dinner for the first and only time, they scrutinized him. Mocking his music that they had never heard, presuming he failed school.

They told me there was no way I was spending the summer with him, so my father booked a late flight to Turkey for the month. I practically cried my eyes out when I was on the phone to Cole. Being 17 you'd think I would be my choice, but when you have my father, choice isn't something you earn till your around 19 years old.

* * *

It was around the third day into the holiday and all I had really done was sit in front of the TV. With Cartoon Network on, I watched the countless episodes of Adventure Time. By the end of the first 3 episodes I had already learnt about peer pressure from hot dogs, the love between an elephant and a pig and party bears which lived in a monsters stomach. Oh, and I had learnt the theme song which I would sing along to every episode. My 14 year old sister, Kalel, would call me sad as she walked past from either direction to get more sunscreen before walking outside.

* * *

By the fourth day I had been ordered to go outside to have some "family time" which didn't consist of anything apart from my sister basking in a bikini so skimpy that I bet even a lads mag model wouldn't wear. My dad sat at his laptop in the shade, taking countless phone calls. And finally my mother.

As I dipped my feet in the pool, I imagined the many romances that could have happened here. How there was maybe a chance that my parents had one of them, but as I looked at my mother, laying on a lie low in the pool, with countless numbers of diamonds and a sparkly bikini no child should see their mother in, I doubted she would risk running away from home at risk of her funds being cut of. Not that she needed to run away with him since her parents loved him. I had heard the story countless times, about how her parents fell in love with him because he was already and entrepreneur with enough money to pay for a million weddings and still have enough left over for the taxi ride back home.

"Will you stop looking so miserable" my mother snapped at me as I swayed my hand through the cool blue water.

"Sorry" I whispered back. With 17 years of them, I had learnt that not saying anything or saying little is the best thing I can do.

"Why don't you walk into town, look around some of the shops or something? See if you can spot any nice restaurants, your father is treating us to dinner tonight."

"Okay" I say, standing up and walking into the villa. Just as I step inside I hear my mother say "Hopefully you'll come back with a better attitude"

I change into a pair of blue distressed denim shorts and a light pink muscle tee. I put a pair of pale pink Vans on my feet and walk out into town.

The walk is long and tiring. By the time I got there, my face felt tomato red, my shirt was stuck to my skin in all the wrong places and my hair looked damp and messy. You would feel so horrible that you would be tempted to make the walk back to shower and change.

But despite the terrible look, the Turkish shop owners still insisted on hitting on you. The ranged from 16 to 50 year olds, all asking the same questions. "How old are you? Where are you from? Where are you staying? You have boyfriend? You very pretty, he very lucky guy. Maybe you meet me for a drink later? Your boyfriend doesn't have to know" and the amount of hand holding and touching! By the 4 shop I wanted to scream at them to get them to stop touching me. None of them seemed to get that I didn't want to talk to them. I only walked into their store to waste time, so I didn't have to go back to the villa.

"Well, you look like you have the world on your shoulders" laughs a boy sitting in one of the bars that I was stood outside of, sending a text to Cole that I currently hated everything and missed him so much.

"I guess you could say that" I sigh, turning around to see a blonde haired boy sat at a table, he had a friendly face and a comforting smile, with kind brown eyes. Glass of coke in his hand which he took a quick sip of.

"Want a drink? Might make you feel better?" I thought for a second if it was a good idea. He wasn't working there and it didn't seem like he was hitting on me. He was American as well, but with a strong tan which probably meant he had been in Turkey for a while.

"Um, sure. Why not" I said as I walked in. One drink wouldn't do any harm. It wasn't like I was cheating on Cole in any way, I wouldn't be going back to this guys place afterwards.

"What's your name?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson, you?"

"Austin Moon" he says, stretching a hand across the table which I shake. It was a relief to just handshake him instead of him being like the other guys I had bet today that wouldn't let go of me. "So, where are you from?"

"Miami, you?"

"Originally from Vancouver. But I live here now"  
"Wow, really? That's pretty cool. How long have you lived here?"

"For about 4 years now." he says before turning to the bartender and shouting something in Turkish to him. Seconds later he walks over with two glasses of coke which he places delicately on the table.

"Impressive" I smile before taking a sip.

"Well, I kind of had to learn it" he laughs. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Only for four days. I'm staying for the whole month though"

"That's cool. With family?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you ever want a break, me and my friends are often around. We go surfing and sometimes go out an night to some clubs. If your interested?"  
"Um, maybe. Sure, why not" I say. Once again I think that no harm can come from it. He wasn't asking me out, he was asking if I wanted to spend time with him AND his friends.

"Okay, we'll were not going out tonight because I have to work, but maybe tomorrow…" he says before a woman across the road from the bar starts shouting something in Turkish. Austin turns to her, clearly knowing the woman, shouting something back. Next thing I know is he's stood up, shoving some money to the guy behind the bar before rushing out. He turns to my table for a second.

"I'm sorry. That's my boss, I have to go. But I'll see you around?" he smiles.

"Okay" I smile back before he rushes off down the street.

* * *

The day only went down from there. I reached my lowest point in the restaurant that night. Kalel was elbowing me, trying to get me to look at the many waiters she was drooling over. My mother was at the bar with what looked like her third mojito in her hand, even though we had just arrived. And my father was mouthing along to the many renditions of Celine Dions 'My Heart Will Go On" that would be played throughout the night. Basically the height of embarrassment. I just knew the night was going to play out horribly as I skimmed over the menu. When the waiter finally came over I didn't really want to face him. Not surrounded with my family where were being a constant embarrassment. But as I placed my order of a César Salad with extra dressing I looked up. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt tucked into them, it was buttoned all the way to the top. And as I saw his head, there was a familiar face with blonde hair that I remembered from earlier.


End file.
